


Victory's Spoils

by syntheticvoiddoll



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Flirting, Gladiators, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvoiddoll/pseuds/syntheticvoiddoll
Summary: Watching Megatron in the ring is a treat that Sunstreaker savors.
Relationships: Megatron/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Kudos: 13





	Victory's Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a commission for a wonderful friend of mine that I finished like, ages ago, and I have only gotten my life together long enough to post now.
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Despite her responsibility for most of Megatron's training, Sunstreaker rarely got to see her in action, so watching her in the ring was a true treat. Sparring was completely different than actual matches — even serious training matches — and their popularity in the rings meant they usually missed each other in the shuffle of pre-match preparations or being seen after a match while the other queued up for a fight, and vice versa. — 

Sunstreaker thanked Primus, or whoever was listening, for finally allowing her to see her favorite pupil in her full glory. Megatron was as fearsome as she was beautiful. Her attacks were powerful but her motions were fluid, her dodges near-dancerly in the way she kept out of her opponent's attack range. She wielded the axe as though it weighed nothing, but the savage swing of it nearly cleft the other mech's helm in two. 

The crowd erupted in cheers around Sunstreaker, who only smiled. Megatron's easy domination of her challengers warmed the older mech's spark with pride — and desire. Amongst cheering spectators who chanted Megatron's name, Sunstreaker turned to slip away from the stands. Despite being a recent debut, Megatron's prowess and natural magnetism had earned her a quick and fervent following. That, too, made Sunstreaker swell with pride. Kaon easily embraced and then discarded gladiators, sometimes in a time shorter than Megatron's budding career. She certainly had staying power; the consistent cut-down of her opponents guaranteed it.

But Sunstreaker didn't need to see medics swarm to clear the stage; she went into the underbelly of the stadium. What little injuries Megatron had sustained in that fight had been superficial — Sunstreaker knew that they'd take Megatron back to her personal chamber and tend to those there. 

Sunstreaker intended to meet her there, too.

Even with her quick stride and familiarity with the ins and outs of the stadium, by the time Sunstreaker arrived at Megatron's quarters she was already there with a bored looking medic. They had done a full check already and now was putting patches on superficial cuts in armor. As soon as Megatron laid eyes upon her instructor, she brushed the medic off. "Leave us," she said. The commanding tone of her voice rarely left anyone feeling they had room to argue; one of the few exceptions stood before her now. The medic, knowing nothing life-threatening was wrong with Megatron's frame, simply shrugged and pulled their patch-kit back into their subspace. They beat a quick retreat, off to surely more urgent matters.

Sunstreaker smirked as the door closed behind her. "The crowd-pleaser is getting quite comfortable ordering others around," she teased. 

Megatron quirked an optic ridge. "You think I go above my position?"

Sunstreaker rolled her optics. "I don't really care either way," she replied, sauntering forward. Megatron only hummed in reply, sitting on the bench at the foot of her berth with her knees wide as if in invitation. Whether it was or wasn't, Sunstreaker took it as one. She slipped right into Megatron's broad lap, her own legs spreading wide to straddle her — but it wasn't as if this were unfamiliar to either of them. Megatron's arm slipped comfortably around Sunstreaker's middle, a smile on the edges of her normally serious expression. 

"Someone is quite forward today," Megatron said, amused. "Did the match excite you that much?"

"Mm, you knew I was watching?"

"I presumed you would. I know your timetables and saw you were free."

Sunstreaker snorted, lifting her arms to sling them casually over Megatron's shoulders. "Did the thought of me watching you fight excite you?" she countered, blue optics flashing.

The flare of electromagnetic field around them gave the answer to that; the warm energy tingled suggestively across Sunstreaker's plating and she lazily let her engine turn over. Megatron squeezed her arm around Sunstreaker to pull her closer. Sunstreaker just gave her a satisfied smirk as the other gladiator pulled her in for a kiss.

It was hungry, full of eager touch and the soft grind of metal, as though they could merge with all their plating closed. They displayed the give-and-take dominance they shared in the sparring ring, teasing each other higher and higher as their EM fields swirled and synced near-perfectly. Sunstreaker panted against Megatron's mouth, licking her lips as they parted as if to keep the taste of Megatron on her glossa longer. Megatron nibbled on her lower lip before peering up at her with bright red optics. "Is that excited enough for you?" she murmured.

Sunstreaker grinned. "I think I need another dose," she mused. 

As if Megatron had needed convincing. She snorted, but she pulled Sunstreaker in for another kiss, and this one was less urgent — though no less full of fire. Despite the near-delicate touch of her pupil's hand on her cheekguard, Sunstreaker knew how hot and deep her desire ran. It was one of many things she personally enjoyed about the mech. A distraction sounded quite nice indeed.

Megatron grunted, letting her head fall back as they parted once more. Sunstreaker hummed in amusement. "What?" 

"You're driving me crazy," was the response, punctuated with Megatron squeezing at her waist.

Sunstreaker shifted her weight, wiggling her hips. She smirked again. "Maybe that's the point," she remarked. 

Megatron squinted up at her. "You're due in the ring in an hour." 

"Is that not enough time?"

Megatron quirked an optic ridge as she leaned in and chased another few kisses from Sunstreaker's lips. "Not for what I wanna do to you," she rumbled lowly.

Sunstreaker felt a warm quiver in her core at that, but she laughed. "I'll take that as a promise you  _ better _ live up to later," she said. She cradled Megatron's helm in her hands, stroking over the metal. 

"Don't I always?" Megatron replied. She let her optics dim, enjoying the simple motion of Sunstreaker's hands tracing over the lines of the metal. "Besides... this set-up means  _ I _ will also get to watch  _ you _ in the ring."

Sunstreaker grinned at that. "With that knowledge, how can I lose?"


End file.
